Jace Satō
Jace (慈栄寿, Jeisu) is a former S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail who has fallen victim to multiple mental health diseases. He uses a very rare Lost Magic by the name of "Ice God Slayer". Appearance Jace has bright blond hair and light blue eyes that are a reflection of his inner magical power, when Jace falls into an unstable state his eyes gain very distinct rings. His skin is pale, and his facial and body hair is always shaved off. He stands at exactly 6'0" tall and 165 pounds. A young man at the age of 22, Jace is very well built, yet not over sized. Around his neck he almost always wears the necklace he got from his mentor, who died shortly after his apprenticeship. The necklace reads "Kingu" in the pendant, the romanized text for King. Jace's face is scarred badly from his final days in Fairy Tail. Personalities As a victim to both dissociative identity disorder (multiple personality disorder) and schizophrenia, Jace has multiple personalties. He also can no longer separate what happens in the real world form what happens in his own mind. Currently he has only shown two of his said personalties, if he has others they are yet to revealed. Jace struggles constantly to gain his sanity back and exist in self-harmony but has yet to succeed. Once a lovable kind and giving man, now torn by mental illness. His personality shifts depending on the alter-ego that is currently present at the time. As a child Jace had both a loving mother and father, both were Ice-Make mages. They supported him with anything that he chose to do and on his upcoming birthday, they were going to teach him Ice-Make magic. Jace was as happy as ever, he told all of his friends he was finally going to learn to be an Ice Mage, that night he went to bed early so he could wake up in the morning and begin training. On the morning after his parents went to buy his birthday cake and were cut off by a group of mage hating humans. Shiro Satō and Chario Satō refused to use magic on the humans, and for their morals they were murdered. When Jace awoke he ran downstairs looking for his parents, unable to find them he looks outside only to see them laying in a mixture of blood and smashed cake. Jace tried to be strong for himself, holding back his tears and bottling all of his emotions up, even against the will of his friends from Fairy Tail. However, instead of facing his issue he simply left his home town as a young boy and went to search for another Ice Mage to teach him the magic he so badly wanted to learn. Jace was always a strong willed individual, even through hard times he managed to smile and seek the best of any situation. As he came across Lee Ira, he finally had a new place to call home. He was grateful, and showed his eternal gratefulness to Lee by doing his house chores, in return he was taught Ice God Slayer magic. Originally it wasn't the magic that he had in mind, but after hearing it was even more powerful than Ice-Make magic, Jace felt both thrilled and honored to be in the presence of Lee. He never treated Lee as a father figure, no man would ever replace his own fathers position, but Lee did become Jace's only friend during his 12 years of training with him, making his childhood very isolated. It wasn't until Lee died in Jace's arms that Jace decided to return to Magnolia Town to re-join Fairy Tail. At the time of his return Jace was still a mentally stable man, however over time Jace developed multiple personalties. Each personality is believed to be formed from separate traumatic experiences he has built up. Jace Satō (Pre-Trauma): As is the original body owner, Jace was a polite kind man with a pure soul. His first large traumatizing experience, the death of both of his parents at such an early age was bottled up for such a long time. He was easy-going and very loyal to his Guild, Fairy Tail. Most of his time as a sane human being was spent with his mentor and long time friend, Lee Ira, who also died in his arms. That too, was bottled up inside Jace as he continued with his own life. It's unclear if this Jace still really exist, at times something from his personality will slip out, but then be covered up almost instantly by a more dominant personality. Pre-Trauma Jace may have died when when he gained schizophrenia and dissociative identity disorder. Jace Satō (Post-Trauma): Technically, still the original body owner, Jace after his accident is nothing like the man he once was. A rare magic touching his roots and forcing all of the bottled up pain he was holding to explode out and taint his very being, it was too much for Jace to handle. Slowly over time Jace began to change, until eventually loosing control entirely. Jace is now seen as a "crazy man". Often spending his time alone, somewhere deep down the original Jace exist, though he rarely can keep his head afloat long enough for it to matter. Unable to separate reality from fiction, it wasn't until Jace murdered his own team that he developed schizophrenia. Jace in this state, is a very mentally sick man. KING: Being the alter-ego of Jace Satō, KING is very dark. Born from a magic similar to Nirvana, it replaced Jace's bottled up darkness and replaced his light. For Jace, the event triggered his dissociative identity disorder for the first time. KING is extremely dangerous and uncaring. A psychopath that takes no pity on the weak and kills without hesitation. He loves a strong opponent and his one goal is to grow stronger and to rid the world of the weak. Upon opening his eyes for the first time, KING had no name. His face was badly wounded, his body was tainted in darkness. He grabbed his neck as he gasped for air while mistakenly pulling his necklace from around it. Unsure of his own identify he held up the necklace that read "Kingu", and from that day forward Jace's alter-ego was named KING. History Born into the Fairy Tail guild in the year X769, Jace's parents, Shiro Satō and Chario Satō were killed by mage hating humans in year X775. Jace found himself stumbling away from the Guild house late at night and eventually getting lost, until stumbling upon the Land of Isvan. It was there he met his new mentor, Lee Ira. Lee was considered a miserable old fool by many, a man of few words who lived in the mountains all alone. Once a happy man with a wife, and children, though they too were murdered while Lee was away. Many people feared Lee's powerful magic, one of the few humans to know the infamous God Slayer Magic, the very reason for his family being murdered. Long ago, many humans feared Lee Ira, but it wasn't until the day his family was murdered that he decided never to use Magic again. Eventually, that idea was changed. Lee finds an orphan child by the name of Jace, who caught word of Lee's existence, and takes him in to his home in the mountains. After countless days of begging, Lee finally agreed to teach Jace his legendary Lost Magic, Ice God Slayer. Jace trained for 12 years with his master, growing stronger learning the ins and outs of God Slayer Magic, finally the day before his 18th birthday, Lee acknowledged him as an equal, though by this time Lee was truly an old man. Jace was forced to call Lee Ira by the name of K.I.N.G. When Jace questioned the name, Lee explained to him it was because he had the Ⓚilling Ⓘce of a Ⓝewborn Ⓖod. On the day of Jace's graduation, his master Lee removed the very necklace from his own neck and gave it to Jace, telling him his master had given him this very necklace. Less than ten seconds later Lee fell to the ground and died. Jace caught him as he began to scream trying to wake his master up, but could not succeed. Shortly after Jace gave his master a proper burial and then headed back to Magnolia Town. On his journey back home, Jace met a mage traveling to the city, sick of being alone he asked her to join him on his trip to Magnolia Town. Upon returning in year X787, the town celebrated and without delay they invited him back into the Guild, he happily accepted and instantly formed Team KING with his new companion, in honor of his late Sensei, Lee Ira. Shortly after the two began to take jobs, eventually adding another mage to their team. One day while while Jace went on a dangerous SS-Class Job alone, his team went to another job. Finding a new talented mage along their way, it wasn't long before he too joined Team KING. After returning home, Jace welcomed his newest member, though something was off about Jace. It didn't take long for the other members of Fairy Tail to notice that his face was horribly scarred. Not only that, but his personality was far shifted. Most believed his attitude to be due to his face being damaged, so they would ignore it. Jace's eyes would shift occasionally at times gaining rings around his pupils. Whenever his eyes changed his attitude would shift as well, making him seem unstable and less caring of others. A pattern began to show, it would only happen when he was around other strong mages. Jace struggled to fight his dark feelings, and would usually succeed, until eventually he could no longer hold back. One day, KING grabs a random quest from the board and drags his team out to a point right outside of Fiore. When they asked what the quest was, Jace would not reply, though his eyes were odd once again. As he stopped in his tracks and his team continued walking forward, he attacked them. It was a short fight, but soon all of Team KING became nothing more than diamond dust. Before Jace was able to kill the final member Doma Dura, he sent a shadow copy of himself to warn the other members of Fairy Tail about Jace. Even Jace fights to remember the day he killed his own team, the reason for Jace's betrayal is believed to be do to mental instability. Most members of Fairy Tail believe that something happened to Jace during the SS-Class Job he took alone. Perhaps a spell that affects the root of a mages nature. Jace appears to constantly fight with his own will to stop harming others, but cannot always control himself. As far as Jace knows, he blacked out and when he awoke his team was muredered before him. Since then, Jace has been unable to seperate what's real and whats imaginary. Medical experts have named Jace with Schizophrenia and Dissociative Identity Disorder, a disease that causes a person to have multiple personalties. Over the years Jace sinks further and further away from reality as his condition continues to worsen. As time goes on the man once known as Jace becomes nothing more than a body for his alter-egos to control. The man Fairy Tail knew as Jace Sotō is gone. Magic and Abilities Ice God Slayer Magic (氷の 滅神魔導士 Kōri no Metsujin Madoshi): As Jace has shown, is capable of emiting a very cold frost from his body that sometimes escapes by mistake when he loses himself in emotion. Capable of freezing his enemies and then shattering their frozen body, reducing them to diamond dust. God Slayer has been shown to be more significant to Dragon Slayer magic in both power and destructive ability. Dragon Slayers are unable to eat God Slayer magic, however a God Slayer can eat a Dragon Slayers magic with ease. As with all Slayer types, when Jace is able to eat his ice (that isn't his own), his energy restores. *'Ice God's Explosive Ice:' User releases a massive stream of white ice at his opponent from his arm by launching his arm forward in a punch-like motion. Once the ice reaches its target, it increases in size to capture his opponent. The attack freezes everything between its path, including it's target, should it be caught. *'Ice God's Shimokami:' User spreads his arms and legs and unleashes a giant ball of frost around himself. It's used as a shield to freeze anything that enters its range. *'Ice God's Cloud:' User swipes his hand, releasing white frost that cover his target(s) like a cloud. Typically used on Jace's own body to increase his hand-to-hand damage and defense. *'Ice God's Bellow:' Jace breathes a massive path of ice at his opponent. While using this attack, his ice is normal-colored, not white, although when it becomes solid and stops moving it turns white. This attack is similar to a Dragon Slayers roar ability. *'Ice God's Scythe:' User forms a scythe of white ice off of one arm, which he uses as a weapon for destructive results. Jace has shown to be able to make all sorts of items from his ice, swords, scythes, axes, etc... *'Ice God's Supper:' An attack where KING claps his hands down to launch a mouth-shaped attack of white frost at his foe(s) to trap them in the white frost and turn them into ice. Enhanced Durability: Jace has increased durability, able to take extensive amounts of damage before becoming immobile or dying. Enhanced Strength: Jace has a large amount of physcial power even given his average body size. Shown to be able to punch through his own solid ice, when even some of the strongest mages cannot break free. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Being a Slayer-Type, Jace is very proficient with Hand-to-Hand combat, succeeding in using his body combined with his element to deliver devastating affects. Equipment Lee's Necklace: Jace is rarely ever seen without the necklace his last master gave to him. All though it holds no actual magical energy, Jace states he can feel his master with him as he wears it. Frozen Axe: An axe forged from average steel. Sometimes Jace adds his own magical energy to the blade making it cut with freezing entities. Relationships Jake is a figment of Jace's imagination, created by his schizophrenia. Trivia KINGs name is an acronym, it stands for having the "Killing Ice of a Newborn God." It is the same name that has been handed down from his deceased sensei, Lee Ira. Quotes (As Jace To Himself) "S-Stop it! Leave them alone! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" (As King to Shale) "Dragon... Slayer? Do not insult me." Category:Characters Category:Character Category:KING Category:Team KING